LOST, UNCHAPERONED UNHAPPY?
by Li-Li2
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are lost in a forest after a battle. They can't stand eachother. Will they ever agree?
1. Default Chapter

Okay this is my second fic so be happy. 'She loves you, She loves you not" is being put on hold. The plot of this story is that Sakura and Syaoran are neighbouring kingdoms that have joined each other in war against an evil kingdom. The two have never met but fight for the same cause: To protect their kingdoms. One day the two were fighting army men (Let's call them. Malfoys! He he! Harry Potter! So the evil kingdom is called the Malfoys!) I won't give the rest of the story away. Read on! Sakura and the gang are 16. R+R  
  
Sakura circled the air a couple of times on her flying horse (not unicorn), Water Fall, as she spotted five men on dark flying horses. "Malfoys.What are they doing here." Sakura said aloud. She pulled out an arrow and aimed for them as she pulled the bow another horse came next to her.  
  
"Need any help?" The stranger said.  
  
"Sure, I guess." Sakura answered.  
  
As they were about to defend themselves, five more Malfoys came from behind them and with a surprise attack captured the two. The stranger struggled and struggled but couldn't get out of the knots they had tied around them. Sakura and the stranger got hit over their heads and both were unconscious. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Where am I? Sakura said as she woke up.  
  
"You're in a forest." Someone said from behind her. "The funny thing is I've been here before, but many people go in and never come out. Getting out will be easy; I left flags as markers in each part in the forest. Follow them and we'll be out as quickly as possible. Problem is there are many creatures in this forest and they may attack."  
  
"There's no ghosts are there? Spirits?" Sakura shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Yes, but most are friendly." The stranger replied.  
  
"HOOOOOOEEEEEE! I hate ghosts! I hate them!" Sakura yelled.  
  
The stranger chuckled, "I'm Syaoran by the way. Prince of the Li kingdom."  
  
"Sakura, princess of the Kinomoto kingdom." Sakura replied.  
  
"Nice to meet you. Well then, know that you're awake let's go." Syaoran said.  
  
"Go were?" Sakura said.  
  
"Out of the forest." He sighed as Sakura looked questionably at him. "You know for a princess you're pretty ditzy."  
  
"I'm not ditzy!" Sakura said and refused to talk to Syaoran for the rest of the way.  
  
"Whatever." Syaoran sighed and started to walk.  
  
"Hey, Wait for me!" Sakura yelled.  
  
After a bit of traveling they stopped at a small village.  
  
"We'll rest here for the night." Syaoran said as they walked up to a small inn.  
  
"Sure," Sakura said.  
  
They stepped in to the inn and Syaoran asked, "How much is it to stay for the night?"  
  
"20 dollars," said the innkeeper, "but I only have one room left."  
  
"That's fine she'll sleep on the floor." Syaoran said.  
  
"HEEEEYYYYY!!!!!!!!" Sakura said and hit him on the head.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Syaoran screamed.  
  
"I'M NOT SLEEPING ON THE GROUND! OH AND I MAY BE DITZY BUT YOU CANNOT STAND PAIN!!!!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"What a cute couple," the innkeeper said.  
  
"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?" Sakura and Syaoran said together.  
  
"Oh look they say the same things at the exact same time," the innkeeper said.  
  
"I would not like such a creep for a boyfriend!" Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah well I wouldn't date a bimbo!" Syaoran said.  
  
(AN: Darn, to bad for me huh Coral?)  
  
"How dare you." Sakura said and hit him hard in the head again.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!" Syaoran said, "You know for a bimbo you sure hit hard."  
  
"I'm not a BIMBO!" Sakura said, hit him on the head and grabbed the keys to the room and walked off.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran said, "Wait for me."  
  
"Umm. sir would you like some ice for your head?" The innkeeper said.  
  
"Yeah," Syaoran said and sighed.  
  
"Follow me," the innkeeper said directing him to a door.  
  
In the room.  
  
"What the heck!!!!" Syaoran said with one hand with ice in it over his head.  
  
"Well I can't sleep on the floor," Sakura said, "So you get to" Sakura had thrown a pillow on the floor and a couple of blankets.  
  
"Why can't we just share a bed?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"It would be morally wrong, besides you're a creep." Sakura said.  
  
"The same creep that knows the way out of this forest?" Syaoran said with an evil grin.  
  
"I don't care, I'll find my own way out." Sakura said.  
  
"Suit yourself," Syaoran said and covered himself with a blanket on the floor, "Goodnight bimbo."  
  
"Goodnight creep" Sakura said.  
  
Sakura fell fast asleep but Syaoran couldn't. He was to distracted with a certain someone's face.  
  
Syaoran's thought's  
  
Gosh she is so pretty. I should help her way out of this forest. Knowing her she'll just get lost. Why is my heart thumping so much when I'm around her? She's just so pretty I just can't stop my self from thinking about her. But why am I being so mean to her? While Syaoran was thinking Sakura was dreaming:  
  
Where am I? Syaoran? Syaoran where are you? Help! All I see is dark, I'm sinking deeper in this darkness! A hand! Who is this person helping me out? Syaoran? Oh my it's Syaoran! What in the world am I doing! I'm kissing him!  
  
Sakura woke up after that sudden dream, is this frisson? No it can't be! Me like the creep that calls me a bimbo? NO WAY! My dreams are usually tell my future? But this can't be! I do not like Syaoran!  
  
(An: just to let other people who don't know what frisson is, my definition: A strong impulse that draws two people together. If you want a better one I advise you to read Meg Cabot "All American girl")  
  
Syaoran fell asleep and was getting the same dream as Sakura:  
  
SAKURA! I have to save her! GRAB MY HAND! I pull her out. She wraps her arms around me. I kiss her. She kisses me. What a weird feeling that is overcoming me.  
  
Syaoran wakes, Why is this happening to me? I am Prince Syaoran I should have no feelings! Then why am I being drawn to this girl? She has such a strong aura. Could that be it? She is awakening! What time is it? 6:00. We better start going.  
  
"YAAAAWWWWNNN" Sakura awakens to see Syaoran staring at her weirdly, "What are you looking at."  
  
"I'm not looking at, I'm smelling it," Syaoran said with his mysterious smirk, "Go brush your teeth."  
  
"You CREEEPPPPPPPP!" Sakura said, but not before storming off and throwing a pillow at him.  
  
He fell over anime style "OWWW SAKURA!! IN THE SAME PLACE YOU HIT ME YESTERDAY!!!"  
  
Sakura just laughed.  
  
That's the end folks! If you like please R+R please. This is LiLi2 saying bye!  
  
BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Alone, unchaporoned..UnHappy?  
  
I'm back! Ne ways last chapter I forgot to put a disclaimer! I don't own CCS! YADA, Yada Clamp owns it or whatever or the Malfoys. Okay this chapter is a flashback! Thanks to Coral's great advice I'm going to explain what happens.  
  
"SHE'S GONE!" A guard yelled.  
  
"He's gone to!" another guard yelled.  
  
The guards were running around madly to find out where Syaoran and Sakura went.  
  
"HOLD IT!" Syaoran's mom yelled, "If I know my son, the two have probably escaped and our probably safe."  
  
"But what if they're not!" Sakura's father demanded.  
  
"We'll just have to pray that they are." Syaoran's mom said and sighed.  
  
"And to think that this weekend the two were supposed to meet each other." Sakura's father said shaking his head.  
  
"This would have never happened if those Malfoys didn't declare war on our families."  
  
Flashback.  
  
"We must do as he says," one man whispered.  
  
"But to betray our own kingdom?" Another whispered.  
  
"We must, or we will get killed!" another whispered in a sharp voice.  
  
"Follow us Mr. Malfoy," the leader of the group answered.  
  
"That is KING MALFOY to you!" Malfoy sr. replied.  
  
"Yes sir!" They all answered.  
  
"NOW, the first thing's first! I want you to rally up some more people. Tell them this! They will help us take over the kingdom or they will perish under the attack of the Malfoys! Take this message to your king of the Li kingdom and the Kinomoto Kingdom!" "Yes sir," they all replied and hurried off.  
  
"See that Malfoy jr. That is how you start a war! I will get world domination now!" Malfoy sr. laughed evilly.  
  
"Yes father!" Malfoy jr. said.  
  
"Sigh, you know Yelan your son and my daughter would go perfectly together," King Kinomoto said.  
  
"You're right, I think it's time that those two finally meet." Yelan said  
  
"I have an idea why don't we arrange a marriage between those two." He said.  
  
"Good idea," Yelan said, "We'll have to make arrangements immediately."  
  
"SIR, A MESSAGE FROM THE MALFOY KINGDOM!!" a guard said..  
  
"Read it to me." Kinomoto said.  
  
"To Kinomoto, this is to inform you that you have five days to hand your kingdom over to me. or I will declare war! Signed King Malfoy." The guard read, "Should we reply sir?"  
  
"Yes, send a messenger with this letter, I will not hand my kingdom over to him." Kinomoto said, "Get the men ready for battle."  
  
"Yes sir!" the guard said and bowed.  
  
"That happened all so long ago, those two never did meet. Until now." Yelan said.  
  
"Then we'll have to look at this in a more positive nature. The two will meet and hopefully they get along." Kinomoto said.  
  
"I'm taking this route," Sakura said and pointed at one side of the road.  
  
"Fine suit yourself," Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura walked off, it's such a nice day! Sakura thought.  
  
"GIVE US YOUR MONEY!" A man with a scarf over his face said.  
  
"YEAH! HAND IT OVER!" another said and took both of her arms and held them tightly behind her back.  
  
"LET GO OF ME! HHHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPP!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"No one can help you! Your deep in a part of the woods where no on can here you!" The man with the scarf said.  
  
"Yeah, we saw you and your male friend arguing, wrong choice walking this way huh?" The other man said.  
  
"No one can save you now," The man with the scarf said and kicked her in the stomach multiple times.  
  
"Syaoran." Sakura mumbled.  
  
"I wouldn't be to sure about that," Syaoran said and punched the man with the scarf in his face.  
  
"Let's get out of here," the two ran off.  
  
"You okay?" Syaoran said, "Oh what am I saying! Follow me from now on okay?"  
  
Sakura nodded her head and tried to stand up. "UGGH!" She fell right back down and became unconscious.  
  
"Sigh, I guess I'm carrying you." Syaoran said and lifted Sakura over his shoulders.  
  
"Where am I?" Sakura mumbled as she woke up. All she saw was the behind of someone as the person was walking. "AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!!!!!" Sakura screamed and tried to struggle out of the person's arms.  
  
"GEEZ Sakura! Watch your feet!" Syaoran said and put her down.  
  
"Well if you didn't carry me like I was being kidnapped I wouldn't have to kick." Sakura said.  
  
"Well if I left you there, those kidnappers could have done who knows what to you!" Syaoran said.  
  
"MY HERO!" Sakura said sarcastically, "Like I really believed you saved me!"  
  
"You probably zonked out before I came to your rescue!" Syaoran said.  
  
(AN: ZONKED! HAA! )  
  
"MY KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR!" Sakura said sarcastically, "Now if you don't mind finding us something to eat because I'm starved!"  
  
"We'll camp here," Syaoran said and points to some ground. "There's a lake nearby, I'll go do some fishing!"  
  
"Oh thank you!" Sakura says.  
  
10 minutes later.  
  
"Hey! You're back! WITH FISH! I started a fire, you can cook them there!" Sakura said.  
  
"NOPE!" Syaoran said with an evil grin.  
  
"NANI!?" Sakura said.  
  
"Yep! Not until you repeat after me." Syaoran said, "THANK YOU SYAORAN FOR SAVING MY LIFE!"  
  
"Thank you.saving. life." Sakura said softly and under her breath.  
  
"LOUDER!" Syaoran said.  
  
"THANK YOU SYAORAN FOR SAVING MY LIFE!" Sakura yelled in his ear.  
  
"GOOD!" Syaonran said and started preparing the fish.  
  
Later on.  
  
"Yumm that tasted so good Syaoran!" Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah, Sakura I have a question," Syaoran said.  
  
"Sure! What about?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah, why do you treat me so mean?" Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura looked up at him, into his amber eyes and smiled, "Because you bother me as much as Touya my brother."  
  
"You don't hate me?" Syaoran said.  
  
"No, as long as your not bothering me about something." Sakura said.  
  
"So we're friends?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Sure we're friends. Why wouldn't we?" Sakura said puzzled.  
  
"Don't know." Syaoran said, "Good night Sakura."  
  
"Good night Syaoran." Sakura said and the y both fell asleep.  
  
During the night Sakura got cold and started to cuddle up next to Syaoran and Syaoran cuddled next to her.  
  
"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"WHAT!" Syaoran yelled, "What's wrong?"  
  
"WE WERE HUGGING!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"What's wrong with that? I thought that we agreed that we were going to be friends?" Syaoran said.  
  
"I know that but you remind me of my brother!!!! It's like hugging Touya!!!! EEEWW!" Sakura said.  
  
"Sigh" Syaoran sweatdropped.  
  
Yeah! I'm done! Thank you Killer_Dragoness for giving me a name for a villain! So Coral instead of Malfoys it's now the Yami's Okay well G2G!  
  
Li-Li2 


End file.
